The Matchmaker's Mistakes
by SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed
Summary: Bella Swan enjoys nothing more than meddling in other people's love lives, whilst vowing never to marry. But when she takes Alice Brandon under her wing, her plans can only end in disator for all. Based on Emma by Jane Austin. AH. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Emma :(**

**Hi!!! This story is based on Emma by Jane Austin. When the writing is in _italics _it's the narrators POV but normal writing is Bella's POV. It's set about 1800 and something. :)

* * *

**

**The Matchmaker's Mistake**

_Isabella Swan was born to a rich family. To a father, who always feared the worst and to a carefree mother, whose beautiful face and radiant smile Bella would not remember. For one day the worst did happen. When the coffin lid was pulled over her mother, Bella was only four. And as her father watched his wife be carried away, he vowed never to let his daughters out of his sight, unless under the careful eye of their governess, Esme Platt. So the sun continued to shine brightly over Bella. _

_But other children in Warwick were not so fortunate._

_Young Emmett McCarty's world was turned upside down._

"_I will take the child, Mr. McCarty. For the sake of my _foolish _sister." The woman slid her arm around little Emmett, taking him away from his grieving father and lifeless mother. "But he will live with me, always." _

_Mr. Whitlock waved his son goodbye, his smile masking the sorrow to the clueless boy._

_And small Rosalie Hale's life would never be the same after her Aunt fell on hard times._

"_She will be fine, Mr. Churchill will feed her, care for her, educate her and do everything we cannot." Miss. Lloyd told her elderly mother, trying to make the grim situation some what better. _

"_But Louisa left her to us! I cannot bear it!" The frail woman protested, waving her thin arms around._

"_We will have to leave this house soon, she will be better off. We promised we would do our best for Rosalie, this is the best." _

"_Remember Rosalie, write to us as often as you can, you shall become wonderful at everything. Mr Churchill is not frightening." The ladies bid Rosalie goodbye watching her ride of, perched on the mans knee. _

_So Rosalie and Emmett's were forced to leave Warwick behind, leaving their fate in strangers' hands. Whilst Bella stayed comfortably at home, playing with her dolls. With very little to distress her, for many years to come. _

_~*~_

I sighed sitting on the chair. It was Monday, the day Miss. Lloyd and her mute mother came over. She droned on and on about _Rosalie Hale_. Reading her _stunning _letters. _Rosalie has been to the seaside you know… Rosalie is playing the piano for Mr. Churchill's guests… _Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie!

"Did I tell you how well Rosalie plays, Miss. Platt?" She enquired this particular day. "And she speaks French like a native! Although, I'm not sure that's such a sensible thing…-"

"I'm going to ask Mr. Cullen to teach _me _Chinese!" I interrupted. Rosalie was better than me at _everything_, it's natural for me to be a _bit _jealous. The eyes in the room turned to me, each with their own looks. "Do you think _Rosalie _can read _Chinese_?"

"I'm- I'm sure she could. I thought it was backwards… I'm sure Rosalie can accomplish _anything_. Did I tell you she's half way through her list of around _100 titles_! 100…" I nodded, scowling slightly.

~*~

I yawned. Page _3_. Is that it?

"I suppose you've come to tell me off about the Chinese." I told him, feeling his unusual presence enter the room. Mr. Cullen, Edward, has a certain _vibe _to him.

"Yes, I've heard of that." He chuckled, leaning against the door frame. Edward, about five years older than my perfect seventeen-year-old self, had unusual bronze hair, that although not the fashion, was messy and un-combed. He had beautiful emerald green eyes, just like his brother, Martin, who if I had my way would marry my sister, Harriet, soon. "I'm sure Miss. Lloyd wasn't upset, but you should be-"

"More kind to her! Yes, yes! I know, Miss. Platt keeps telling me also. Because it's such a _terrible _thing. Rosalie is an orphan and Miss. Lloyd is just doing best for her. I do _try _to be nice, but she's _so _boring! And Rosalie writes to her Aunt every week and gains at least eight accomplishments in that time! How come I can't?"

"What are you doing?" He said, ignoring _my _question and peering over my shoulder.

"I have compiled a list of books to read; One hundred and One titles." I smiled proudly, handing my list over to him.

"Impressive… Are you actually going to read _all _of these books?"

"Yes! I've already started, see."

"Ah, Page 3, what a miraculous achievement." He smiled, sarcastically. Miss. Platt, Esme, stood up laughing and looked out the window, whilst Edward did the same but with a carefree look, a rare occurance, on his face. I stood, closing the book, to see what all the fuss was about.

Martin was chasing Harriet around the garden, looking like an immature child. She held her dress up, giggling.

"I hear wedding bells." I smiled, picking up the too wedding dolls from my windowsill.

"Oh, please!" Edward sighed, "there is no way my brother and your sister are to be married any time soon."

"We'll just see about that." I said smugly, forcing the dolls together behind me back.

~*~

"I, Harriet Swan, take thee, Martin Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Martin and Harriet stood at the alter.

"My little girl… London! It might as well be the moon!" Father whispered, his eyes sad. I turned to face Edward, who sat behind us in the church. I stuck my tongue out.

"It's just a lucky guess."

"Nothing lucky about it. Just spectacular talent and intuition. Alright…" I whispered gazing around the crowded church, "Who will be next?"

~*~

"The years may pass, and the seasons change." The vicar, Jacob Black, read. I gazed around the church once again, looking for my next project. I saw Mr. McCarty looking our way. Well, he was defiantly not looking at father or me so he must be looking at Esme. I nudged her with my elbow.

"What?" She whispered. I signalled over to Mr. McCarty, the town doctor. She blushed.

"More weddings to come." I told Edward, turning around.

"No Bella, this time you are extremely wrong."

~*~

"I, Carlisle McCarty, take thee, Esme Platt."

"Two to Bella, none to Edward." I smiled at him, who was sitting in Esme's usual place.

"You must stop this matchmaking, Bella!" Father scolded, "She has been with us for seventeen years! And would have stayed here until she died!"

"Father, she has the most wonderful future ahead of her now! A husband she loves, a large house! And maybe even a family..."

"Mother's die."

"Congratulation Esme!" I applauded giving her a hug, careful not to ruin her pretty dress.

"Oh Bella!" She sobbed. "I am so happy! This is _the _most perfect wedding! Thank you so much Bella! Look at the flowers, and the outfits and that extremely large cake!"

"Cake!" Father shouted, appalled. "No, no cake!"

"Yes, cake, father. You would not wish to appear un-generous!"

"Un-generous, me?!"

"That is why there must be cake."

"But cake is bad for you, especially the young."

"Unfortunately, Emmett could not make it."

"Oh, what a shame, I was very looking forward to meeting him. I believe he does it to increase his mysteriousness. It can only keep us ladies wondering until he does return." I turned away from Esme and Dr. McCarty.

_Although, she would never admit it to anyone, Bella felt, just for one moment, a strange sensation, that maybe through her own endeavours she was about to loose something that may never be r__ecovered._

"No, no, go away."

"But Grandfather!" The children, Annie, George and James, protested. Father shooed them away.

"Father, the children our allowed to eat the cake!"

"Bella, dear, they our most definitely not."

"I shall miss you."

"But Bella, I am just down the road, I am sure we shall see each other often." Esme told me.

"I know it's just- I really will miss you. Goodbye!" I shouted watching the carriage pull away.

"Now Bella, no more matchmaking, this house cannot stand another departure."

"Your father is right, Miss. Swan." Miss. Lloyd agreed. "This is a large empty old house now it's just you and you're father, a ghost house! I wonder how you shall be able to sleep at night! I'm sure mother and I are so very please our little house is so warm and cosy, no space to be lonely. Well then, what a happy day we've had, I'm sure Rosalie would have loved it. Don't you think?" She muttered, wheeling the old woman away.

~*~

"Miss. Cope, you have such a lovely school. If Rosalie had not had the fortune of staying with the Churchill's, I always say this school would be the best, don't I always say? What with it's beautiful gardens and fine classes." Miss. Lloyd droned on to Miss. Cope the owner of the school.

"Who is that, Miss. Cope?" I asked, motioning to a girl with short black hair, sitting near the pond fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Who? Oh, that is Alice Brandon, one of most popular borders. She has been coming here all her life because of some donations by a mysterious wealthy source."

"Do come for supper at my house on Tuesday, Miss. Cope, and bring Miss. Brandon, if you could."

~*~

"I'm so sorry I was delayed Miss. Swan. I was on business of the one person with higher regard than you," Mr. Black sat on the chair opposite Edward.

"Who's business?" Alice piped up in her chirpy, soprano voice. Miss. Cope whispered in her ear. "Oh," she seemed to understand, "God's business." She blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Alice will be joining me next week when I go to visit the poor, Mr. Black."

"Bravo."

We began our first course; soup. As people around the room began to dip their spoons in the bowls I noticed Alice. She was doing it all wrong! She looked at me for a moment, I shook my head. I dipped my spoon in the correct way and she copied me. I nodded. I've found a new friend.

~*~

"Don't worry Alice, you are doing extremely well, for a beginner!" I told her, as we carried baskets of fruit and vegetables for the poor. She smiled, before waving and running up to them.

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock." She practically sang, bouncing up and down.

"Why, hello, Miss. Brandon, fancy seeing you here! I trust you are well."

"Very well indeed, this is my friend Miss. Swan. Did you manage to find the book I recommended?"

"Sadly I did not, but I have asked my sisters to keep an eye out for it. Well I best be off, I hope to see you again soon." He smiled, kissing her hand before walking the way we had just come.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"Just my friend, Jasper Whitlock, who's family I spent such a happy summer with. He is oh-so charming, a proper gentleman." We'll have to find her someone else, Mr. Black maybe, they would be a magnificent pair.

~*~

Mr. Black leant over my shoulder, looking at my painting.

"Splendid, just splendid." He mused. "I like what you've done."

"Why thank you, Mr. Black. But what do you think of Alice's?"

"Umm… I shall go look at it if it makes you happy, Miss. Swan." He walked over to her, looking intensely at her painting.

"Good day, Miss. Swan, Miss. Brandon." He shouted after a moment, before fetching his horse to leave.

"So, what did he say?" I ran over to her. Her painting, of the same scene as mine, was a mess. Although, I shall not tell her that.

"He said it was beautiful." Wow, he must really love her.

~*~

"Miss. Swan! Miss. Swan!" I saw Alice running towards the house, waving a letter in her hand. "Look, Bella! Look!" She pushed the letter into my hand. "It is a proposal from Jasper Whitlock! At least I thought it was… It is a very good letter! Is it not? What should I do?"

"Well you must reply as soon as possible."

"What should I write?"

"Alice, the letter must be all your own wording, so that you let him down as gently as possible."

"Oh, you think I should refuse."

"You were going to accept?"

"No. Well, um, yes. I don't know Miss. Swan! Help me!"

"Here write this."

~*~

"What did you do?!" Edward shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice Brandon would not refuse Jasper Whitlock with out your influence!"

"It was all her own decision! And I am sure neither of them where hurt! Alice is as happy as ever!"

"Jasper on the other hand! I have never seen a man so depressed!"

"Well, there are much better suitors for Alice!"

"He is far her superior! Illegitimacy and ignorance to be married to a respectable farmer!"

"Why should the child pay for the wrong doing of their parents?!"

"Bella, we live in the real world where children do pay for the mistakes of their parents! You encouraged her to think above her station! She was as happy as possible with the Whitlock's in the summer! He would not have proposed if he did not think she favoured him, you should have not encouraged her!"

"Well then, let us, as you say, live in the real world were men always reject a girl with a pretty face for one with an informative mind. Mark my words, Alice can pick and choose. She is at the very beginning of her life, why should she accept the first offer she receives? There are plenty of better suitors like Mr. Black for instance."

"That man is so full of himself and wouldn't even choose Alice if she was the last woman in the world! I believe you're love of matchmaking means you have more to do with this than you suggest."

"That is why you are annoyed! I gave my advice, you gave yours and mine prevailed but you do not want to admit it." With that he left the house. I sat down and sighed.

"Is Mr. Cullen not staying for supper?"

* * *

**A/N: That comment at the end was Bella's father. For anyone who cares I've put a list of who the characters where in the original:**

**Bella Swan - Emma Woodhouse**

**Edward Cullen - George Knightly**

**Charlie Swan - Mr Woodhouse**

**Miss Lloyd - Miss Bates**

**Esme Platt/McCarty - Ann Taylor/Weston**

**Jacob Black - Mr Elton**

**Alice Brandon - Harriet Smith**

**Carlisle McCarty - Mr Weston**

**Miss Cope - Mrs Goddard**

**Jasper Whitlock - Robert Martin**

**Mrs Lloyd (The old one) - Mrs Bates**

**Martin Cullen - John Knightly**

**Harriet Swan/Cullen - Isabella Woodhouse/Knightly**

**Rosalie Hale - Jane Fairfax**

**Emmett McCarty - Frank Churchill (Weston)**

**I recommend reading the book or taking the lazy option (like me) and watch the TV version that was on BBC1 or BBC iPlayer until 7.59 on Monday 2nd November.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Matchmaker's Mistake**

I sat in silence, Alice beside me. "I have managed two pages." I told her proudly, closing that boring excuse for a book. How could Rosalie Hale have managed to read this? "I may assert the ways of God to man, and justify eternal providence." I quoted.

"That is very true." She agreed.

"I believe we have done enough reading today." I threw the book down on the windowsill. "Although, such lofty thoughts require a moment to reflect on their value." I paused uncomfortably, for at least two seconds before picking up a larger book. "I think we deserve a look at our project." She nodded and edged closer to see the fine work we had done. "Our collection of romantic riddles is building up nicely." I smiled, flicking through the colourful pages.

"I wonder, Miss. Swan. You are not yet married, yet you are so charming."

"I assure you I have no intention of marrying at all, Alice. Someone _very _superior would have to come along, and even then I would rather not be tempted."

"It is so very… odd to hear a woman talk like that!" She said with great admiration as we stood.

"If I was in love, it would be a different thing, but I have never been in love, and I probably never shall. And without love why would I want to change my situation, I have fortune, I am occupied. I don't think there is a wife alive better of than me."

"But to be an old maid, like Miss Lloyd!"

"Oh, now I do not wish that to happen, if I thought I'd end up like Miss Lloyd I'd have married years ago!"

~*~

"Good afternoon, Miss. Swan." Mr Black said, doing a little bow.

"Well, Good afternoon Mr. Black. How nice of you to call."

"Well, I'm just bringing round this months church flower router. Oh, Mr. Swan told me you were compiling a list of riddles and verses of a romantic nature. So I… um… wrote a little contribution… for you. It's just a small verse. Very good."

"Thank you, Mr. Black, but would you not rather give it to Miss Brandon."

"Ah… um… Miss Brandon?... Well, you see…. I have to go, Good day Miss Swan."

~*~

"It is a riddle!" She bounced up and down, the letter from Mr. Black in her hand.

"Yes, he said it was for our collection but we both know it's about his regard for you. Although, I do wonder why it took him so long to express his feelings."

My first displays,

The wealth and pomp of kings.

Another view of Man,

My second brings,

The Monarch of the seas.

Thy ready wit,

The word will soon supply."

"Oh dear! I cannot decipher." She sighed in frustration.

"Well, look here, 'The wealth and pomp of Kings.' 'Kings' what does that suggest? Perhaps court. And 'Monarch of the seas', ship, maybe."

"Ship… court… Shipcourt!" She shouted happily.

"No! Courtship! It's courtship!"

"Oh Miss. Swan! I can hardly believe it!"

"Well try, I see you settled in the vicarage by summer."

~*~

"You know you're sister as well as I do Bella. She's late, something must have happened." Father worried.

"Nothing has happened, father. It takes a long time to gather up five children and their luggage for a Christmas trip."

"Do you think Miss Brandon is coming down with something? I heard her sneeze in the corridor. Baby Bella will be here soon, we can not have the house ridden with disease. Please do not tell me you invited her to come to dinner on their first night. It's bad enough having Cullen."

"Father do not forget, Mr Cullen may have insisted they all stay with him. He may not come though, I fear he has not forgiven me yet."

"Forgiven you? What on earth for?" Luckily, before I could answer the carriages pulled up. I waved, distracting Father from our conversation. Father ran over, as fast as an old man can, to greet them.

~*~

"Raw!" George shouted, chasing his brothers, sister and Edward up the stairs.

"George, you should be in bed! And you, Ella."

"Come on children, must do what your Aunt says."

"Can we play outside tomorrow, Uncle Edward?"

"You know what you're grandfather will say."

"Not a clue."

"How about you ask him."

~*~

"I wonder if we have time to have you a new dress made for the Weston's Christmas party. You must look demure but at the same time alluring." I told Alice, admiring my dress for the party. She sneezed loudly from the bed. "Oh dear, you definitely cannot go looking like that. Mr. Black will have to wait. Do not despair. You may not be able to make it to the party but this will be a wonderful test of Mr Black's regard."

~*~

"Good morning, Mr Black!" I called to him, whilst walking down the street with Martin.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen." Martin turned away to observe the shop windows.

"I'm afraid Alice is not with us as she is confined to bed with a cold."

"Oh, um… I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure you're family is of much comfort." He said, gesturing to George and James who where playing Tug-of-War.

"What did you say about my family?" Martin said, becoming slightly defensive over his boys. "Why is it that all men believe they have right to comment about my family freely!"

"I, er, was just complimenting Miss. Swan on her fine collection of nephews. Yes, a fine set." Martin scowled before turning back to the display. "Are you going to the Weston's tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Even father has been persuaded! But you will not wish to go, Mr. Black, as Alice is so very ill." I hinted.

"I am very much looking forward to it!" He exclaimed, joyously for some bizarre reason. "Although, being a poor bachelor I cannot afford a carriage and if it should snow…"

"We are coming in two carriages for safety, you are welcome to come in one of ours." I elbowed Martin. Why was he saying this?

"Oh, that is very generous of you. I'll be delighted. Good day."

~*~

"Come on, let's get going. We don't want to be late." Father got into the carriage , leaving me and Martin waiting.

"It's going to snow." He said.

"Now, now, let's be optimistic. I've never seen father be so excited to go out." He scoffed.

"If you had not offered Mr Black our carriage we would be there and back much quicker!" I scolded.

"How could I not, when your manner towards him is so encouraging.

"Me? My manner? What an idea?!"

"Yes you. I found it remarkable how he seemed to want your attention."

"What a ridiculous thing to say. Me? He's interested in Alice Brandon!" he laughed.

"I am never wrong about these things." He said as we, climbed into the carriage.

"I assure you, Mr. Black and I are merely very good friends and nothing more."

"Simply an observation. But you might do well reconsidering your behaviour towards him."

"Oh, look. Here we are at the vicarage." I said distracting his from the conversation. How could I be? When Alice! No! There is no way I am at all encouraging Mr. Black!

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan." He said, climbing in next to me. I moved over to the window to allow him space but he just moved closer to me. Maybe Martin was r- No! No! He's probably just… cold. Martin was looking smug. I kicked him.

"I enquired about Alice this evening and was told she was worse."

"I don't know when I have ever looked forward to an evening out more!" What is wrong with this man!

"I know it will snow tonight." Martin said looking out the window.

~*~

Edward helped me out of the carriage once we had arrived.

"I wish you would learn to arrive at a party in a correct manner." I whispered harshly. "Why can't you bring a coach!"

"Because there is no need. I was on the point of walking but Bessie here," he gestured to his horse, "wanted an outing, didn't you Bessie?"

"A gentleman should arrive in coach and horses. If the Coles, who are traders, can afford a coach then the master of an abbey should be equal to it!"

"Are the Coles coming?"

"No! Of course they aren't!"

"Ah."

"I am ashamed to arrive with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Anyway, you don't arrive with me, Mr Black is waiting to attend to you."

"Aw…." I sighed, "Please…"

"Miss Swan!" Mr Black called. I trudged over to him unwillingly.

~*~

"Ah, Mr. McCarty!"

"Bella, my dear, good to see you. Mr Black."

"Please tell me, Mr Weston, any news on Emmett, is he coming this evening?"

"Well, my son, though tied to his aunt, is a bit of a traveller."

"Do you think your father is comfortable in that chair?" Mr Black interrupted.

"Why don't you go ask him." He nodded.

"So he's always dashing of on his black stallion. Only the other day we heard he was on his way here and guess what happened!"

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" Mr Black called, beckoning me over.

"What?" I whispered once I'd reached him.

"If you would be so kind as to sit there, I'll fetch you a drink."

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"And that was it." Mr Weston said as I reached him again. "I best go check if dinners ready."

"Well, isn't this lovely." The devil said, joining me once again.

"I knew it!" Martin called. "It's snowing!"

"I can't stay, I must leave!" father panicked.

"I've just been down the road," Edward told us, stepping in from the cold. "The snow is no more than half an inch anywhere, no one shall be marooned here!"

~*~

"Martin!" I called as he walked past our coach following Harriet. "This is our carriage."

"That's alright. I'll calm your father and Mr Black can escort you." He chuckled, 'Please don't' I mouthed to him.

"What a splendid idea!" Mr Black said happily, climbing into the carriage opposite me. I moved as far away from him as possible as the coach set off.

"How fortunate we are alone, it must be written in the stars." He seemed to fall forwards towards me. "Miss. Swan make me the happiest man in the world. I adore you. Although, that will not come as a surprise. I will all but die if you refuse."

"Mr Black! Stop this at once! You have obviously been drinking!" I said slapping his hands away from me. "Might I remind you of your attachment to Miss Brandon!"

"Um, what are you on about?" He asked sitting back on the chair.

"I'm talking of your love for Miss Brandon! And you profess your love for _me_! What fickleness of character! I am astonished!"

"I have never played the slightest attention to Miss Brandon, except as your friend!" He said confused. "For herself, I couldn't care less if she lives or dies!" He laughed. "Everything I have doe in the past few weeks was for you. Surely that was… obvious?" I looked at him shocked. It all made sense now. How foolish I have been! "I know I am a novice, in the ways of love. But how can you pretend you do not have feelings for me?"

"Hmm… let me think… maybe because I don't have feelings for you! Am I to understand you never preferred Miss Brandon?"

"Never! Miss Brandon is a good sort of girl and no doubt there can be some that overlook the, ere, circumstances of her birth. But I think that I do not have to _stoop _to _her _level. No, my hopes were entirely for you. Led mainly by the encouragement _you _gave me!"

"You are mistaken, sir. I only thought of you as a suitor for my friend. I am sorry that you are mistaken but I never gave you any encouragement. I have no thoughts of matrimony at the present.

~*~

"This is your fault Bella!" I shouted at the mirror that evening. Was he really admiring me rather than Alice all this time? Edward's voice rang through my head, _He knows he is a handsome man and will never marry cheaply. _He wants my money? I looked at my reflection as realisation dawned on me.

How am I going to tell Alice?

~*~

"I received a very strange letter from Mr Black saying he is very sorry he cannot make it over to see me. No mention of you, dear Bella. It's strange as I do not remember inviting him over for Christmas. He says when the snow is clear he is going to visit Bath. His friends have begged him for his company." I quietly left the room for the gardens. I grabbed a shawl.

"Bella?" Edward called. "Where are you going?"

"To visit Alice."

"In this weather?"

"It's not a long walk, I'll manage."

"Suit yourself."

~*~

"I understand," Alice croaked. Her small porcelain-like face stained with tears. "It is only natural that it should be you, Miss Swan, that he proffered. I never could of deserved him. It is only because you are so good a friend that you thought it possible."

"It's all my fault. And I bitterly regret the pain that I have caused."

"No. You must not take any blame. You are all goodness and he is so very far above me. It was foolish and conceited of me to raise my sights to him. It was you who he asked to marry. Maybe you would change your views on matrimony?"

"Certainly not! I would not change my mind especially not for someone as-"

"There is no blame attached to anyone but my self."

"He _will _regret his decision, Alice, for you are a far better person than I could ever be."

~*~

"I do try so very hard to forget Mr Black, it's just he is such an superior example of man hood. That verse he wrote was so fine and noble, although it was meant for you. 'Ready wit' – you see, of course he could never have meant me!"

"Oh look! A lovely new window display." I said, distracting her from 'Mr. Black.'

"Oh! I believe those are very like the gloves Mr Black chose last year, just as it was getting colder… The brown with rabbit fur _so _elegant."

"I wonder if Miss Lloyd is home."

"Miss Lloyd." I greeted her as she opened the door. "I know that it is Thursday and therefore no possibility of hearing any news from Rosalie, but do you have any news of Miss Hale?"

"Miss Swan, something most unusual has happened!" She took our hands pulling us into her small home's living room. "What a surprise she gave us! No sooner than her letter arrived, she did!" In the living room sat the most beautiful girl in the world. None other than Rosalie Hale herself. She had long, wavy blond hair, a tanned skin tone and sparkling blue eyes. And she was wearing _the _most stunning blue ruffled dress.

"Miss Hale! How nice to see you once again! This is my friend Alice Brandon."

"Rosalie was invited to Ireland with the Churchill's to visit their daughter and her betrothed, Mr. Newton."

"You and Miss Churchill are almost like sisters, Rosalie."

"Yes," Miss Lloyd said, "she's a lovely girl so elegant and graceful, beautiful too, but not as beautiful as Rosalie."

"Aunt." Rosalie scolded.

"Oh, I am sorry, my dear, but it is the truth."

~*~

"Excuse me, sir!" I shouted at a man riding his horse. "You seem lost, sir."

"I am not lost." He smiled, slowing his horse. He was a large man, not in a weight issue but he had extremely large muscles. He has a baby-like face with curly dark brown hair and dimples.

"Oh, excuse me for thinking you where a stranger to these parts and did not know your way you seemed undecided as to where you are going. May I help you in the right direction?"

"You know this area?"

"I have lived here all my life. I think you'll find me quite accurate."

"I'm sure I would, but I have no need of your direction. I know exactly where I am. Thank you for your trouble, all the same." He nodded before riding of in the direction of the McCarty's.

~*~

"She look's a little subdued. Are you sure she is not ill, Bella?" Esme asked. Alice had been quite blue recently and we had no idea why.

"She is not ill, she is a little unhappy."

"Alice, dear, would you like a little tea? And cook has made some very pleasant biscuits." Alice looked up from our book, her eyes red and puffy.

"I wonder, have you heard the news?" Edward asked, placing him self on Esme's other side.

"Oh, good. News. We are in need of entertaining."

"Mr. Black is to be married!" Miss Lloyd came in shouting. Alice gasped, and began crying again. "Oh, what an emotional girl, we are all so happy for him. He has been in Bath these four weeks only and he is engaged already! How very sudden, but where love is concerned! Her name is Tanya Denali and she is worth £20,000!"

~*~

The clock chimed four.

"Bella!" Father called. I hurried, I peaked through the gap in the door to see Mr. McCarty and father engaged in conversation with a third member who was most definitely not Mr. Cullen.

"Ah Bella, dear." Mr. McCarty acknowledged me first. "This is my son, Emmett." The third man turned round. He was the man who I had met the other day.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. McCarty." I said pretending we had not met, I would not wish his father to know I had seen him first.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan." He said pulling my aside, "Thank you for helping me find my way here, I might never have made it. Each time I come close to visiting my conscience is dragged back to my aunt as she is very ill."

"That is very noble of you."

"Whilst I am here I must visit a family, Miss Lloyd, I believe."

"Why on each would you want to visit her?! She is the soul of all things boring!"

"Well, I met her niece, Rosalie Hale, in Weymouth, and I must talk to her about… something."

"Well good luck, I shall see you one day again, If you do not die of boredom." I said before exiting the reception room.

"Bella," Mr Cullen called from outside.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen what do you need here."

"Just on my daily visit, but I see you have guests."

"That is Mr McCarty and his son! Emmett has come home at last!"

"Really? I was beginning to wonder if Emmett really existed."

"He continues to surprise us all.

~*~

"Did you hear, Bella? Miss Hale got a grand piano delivered to her house from a secret admirer!" Esme told me on one of our shops.

"A secret admirer, who could it be?"

"Well, I, for one, think it to be Mr Cullen."

"Really? Why would it be him?"

"Well, he was talking about her quite a bit at my home the other day with Emmett, when Emmett mentioned her piano skills and Mr Cullen said 'Why it is a great shame she has nothing to express her talents with.'"

"Oh please, it could not be Mr Cullen." For a gentleman would never risk a ladies reputation, unless… he was most ardently in love.


End file.
